fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
O jeden kieliszek za daleko
One-short autorstwa EkawekiDxC. Opis Amore ma dość kłótni ze swoim chłopakiem. Udaje się więc na wieczór kawalerski swojego brata, Fineasza Flynn'a. Są tam nie tylko przyjaźnie do niej nastawieni, ale i ci, którzy nie życzą jej dobrze. Jest to między innymi Django Brown. Ona nigdy nie piła, to miał być jej pierwszy raz, ale czy nie będzie żałować tego do końca życia? Bohaterowie *Amore Flynn-Fletcher *Django Brown *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Scott Milton *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm Fabuła Scott nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatnio tak zaczytał się w gazetę. Nigdy nie interesowało go co się dzieje w USA, o wiele chętniej sięgał po życie Rosji. Mężczyzna jest jednak skłonny do wszystkiego, gdy jego kobieta ma trudne dni. Szczególnie, gdy postanawia wyżywać się na nim. Amore była wściekła, chociaż powód nie był dla niej jasny. Wiedziała, że zaczęło się od oglądania wiadomości. Ona opowiedziała się po stronie Ukrainy, a gdy on stwierdził, że należy im się wojna, ona uznała, że nie szanuje ludzkiego życia. A ponieważ przechodziła czas w którym wszystko było dla niej ważne, wszczęła kłótnię. Milton zdawał sobie sprawę, że ona nie zrozumie, więc nie wnikał. Różowowłosa jednak była bardzo uparta i ostatecznie nie doszli do porozumienia. Doszedł już do działu "Pogoda". Czytał go wprawdzie drugi raz, ale musiał się czymś zająć. W końcu Amore bez przerwy zajęta była wrzaskami wypominając mu co zrobił rok temu. Fakt, że jeszcze wtedy nie byli parą również nic nie zmieniał. - Skończyłaś? - zapytał, gdy w końcu ucichła. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Splątała ręce na piersi, po czym wyszła trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. On nie szedł za nią. W końcu przechodzą to co miesiąc. "Może i trochę przesadziłam" ~ pomyślała. Nie mogła jednak wrócić od razu, wolała czekać na przeprosiny. Dobrze wiedziała, że on dla świętego spokoju przeprosi za wszystko, dzięki czemu ona nie musiała. Zaczęła więc gorączkowo rozmyślać jak spędzi ten wieczór, aż w końcu uznała, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie udanie się do rodzinnego domu. Nie był daleko. Razem ze Scott'em mieszkali w sąsiednim osiedlu, więc droga zajmowała mniej więcej pół godziny. Często spędzała tam czas, więc nie uważała, że odwiedziny wieczorem będą czymś niewłaściwym. Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegła, że drzwi są otwarte. Pewnym krokiem weszła do środka, ale już w ganku słyszała dziwne odgłosy. Jakby banda dzikusów zalęgła się w salonie. - Hej, przyszła tancerka! Głowę dałaby sobie uciąć, że to był głos Buforda. Jej pewność siebie minęła, jednak nie zamierzała się wycofać. Jeżeli Van-Stomm postanowił urządzić libację alkoholową w jej rodzinnym domu, urządzi mu jesień średniowiecza, a wtedy nawet jego żona mu nie pomoże. Ku jej zdziwieniu, zaraz po tym usłyszała więcej męskich głosów. Goście wydawali się być szczęśliwi, ale ich mowa była strasznie niewyraźna. Tym bardziej motywowało ją to do tego, by nie odpuszczać. Gdy nacisnęła na klamkę okrzyki radości podniosły się, ale gdy tylko pojawiła się w progu, całkowicie ucichły. W salonie siedzieli jej przyrodni bracia, Fineasz i Ferb. Obecni byli również Buford, Baljeet i Django. Na stole pełno było chipsów, napojów gazowanych i alkoholi. Zgromadzeni goście natomiast wpatrywali się w nią jak w zjawę. Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniała. Przecież dziś Fineasz ma swój wieczór kawalerski. Zarumieniła się, stojąc jak wryta. - Cześć. - przywitał ją Fineasz, odstawiając szklankę piwa. - Cześć. - odpowiedziała nieśmiało. - Przeszkadzam? Gdy Buford już otwierał usta, by wyrzucić ją z imprezy, został wyprzedzony przez Djanga. - Nie, siadaj. Brunet posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie, jednak ten zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Dziewczyna usiadła obok Ferba, który podał jej szklankę piwa. - Nie masz lepszych zajęć niż trucie nam imprezy? - burknął Buford. Baljeet, który jako jedyny był trzeźwy, podsunął mu pod nos kolejną puszkę piwa. Nie chciał go w żaden sposób rozpijać. Po prostu nie miał nastroju na wysłuchiwanie jego narzekań, a im większe upojenie alkoholowe popadał jego przyjaciel, tym mniej skory był do wylewanie swoich żalów. Szczególnie na Amore, którą Baljeet bardzo lubił. Miał też nadzieję, że jako jedyna będzie z nim trzeźwa na tej imprezie. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na napój, który podał jej brat. Mimo, że była dorosła, nigdy wcześniej nie piła alkoholu. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie czuła takiej potrzeby w przeciwieństwie do swoich rówieśników. Była jednak ciekawa jak ono smakuje, a lepszej okazji do spróbowania nie będzie. Poza tym chciała się odstresować. Wzięła więc pierwszy łyk, okropnie się przy tym krzywiąc. Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się na ten widok, obserwując jej dalsze poczynania. Różowowłosa, choć skrzywiona, piła dalej, aż nie opróżniła całej szklanki. Na jednej się nie skończyło. Django nalewał jej coraz częściej i częściej, a ona nie mówiła "stop". Z każdym łykiem gorzki smak przeobrażał się w słodycz, której ona nie potrafiła sobie odmówić. Mijał czas. Wszyscy, poza Baljeet'em byli już pijani, a końca imprezy nie było widać. Tjinder chciał wyjść, jednak nie mógł się podnieść, gdyż Buford zasnął na jego kolanach, czym uniemożliwił mu jakikolwiek ruch. - No, Amore. - zaczął Django. - Jak tam u ciebie i Scott'a? Dziewczyna wzięła kolejny łyk, po czym odpowiedziała. - Jakoś, jakoś. Mogło być lepiej. - A co się stało? Brown mimo ilości spożytego alkoholu miał trzeźwy umysł, dlatego bez problemu przejrzał Amore. Widać było, że coś ją dręczy, a lepszej okazji do szczerej rozmowy mieć nie będzie. Wiedział, że nie zaufa mu będąc trzeźwą. - To Rosjanin. Ja jestem humanitarna, kocham świat i te sprawy. Ruscy nie zrozumieją. To nie są ludzie, tylko zwierzęta. Chłopak tylko pokiwał głową dając jej do zrozumienia, że całkowicie ją rozumie. Reszta nie przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie, każdy zajęty był czymś innym, dlatego Amore była pozostawiona całkowicie Djangowi. - Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. - powiedział. - Jesteś Amerykanką, związek z Ruskim, naszym wrogiem nie będzie dla ciebie dobry. - Ale ja go kocham. - odpowiedziała, biorąc kolejny łyk. - Może mieć za nic ludzkie życie, ale i tak go kocham. Django zmarszczył brwi, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Zegar wskazywał już północ, a Amore nie potrafiła już układać poprawne zdania. Po raz pierwszy napiła się alkoholu i mocno przesadziła. Podczas gdy wcześniej jej wybryki były zabawne, tak teraz ich po prostu brzydziła. Tylko Django wciąż siedział obok niej i starał się nią opiekować, co też nie było łatwe. Dziewczyna bowiem ledwo trzymała szklanki, przez co większość zawartości piwa, czy nawet wódki lądowało na jego ubraniu. - Zróbcie coś z nią, bo nie wyrobię. - oznajmił Buford, którzy przed chwilą obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. - Nie trzeba było jej tak faszerować wódą. - stwierdził Baljeet patrząc wymownie na Djanga. - Jak ktoś nie umie pić, to niech nie pije. Proste. - stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. - Ja ją do niczego nie zmuszałem. - Niech ktoś ją weźmie. - westchnął Fineasz, który czuł jak jego wieczór kawalerski upada. - Błagam. Zanim tancerka przyjdzie. Django wywrócił oczami. Nie rozumiał jak Flynn może być taki zimny w stosunku do swojej siostry. Nie mniej jednak, nadarzyła mu się kolejna okazja, której nie mógł tak po prostu ominąć. - Odprowadzę ją. - oznajmił, pomagając jej wstać. - Pójdę z tobą. - powiedział Ferb. - Nie, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Przecież wiem, że też chcesz zobaczyć tą tancerkę. Fletcher popatrzył na niego nie pewnie. Miał rację, przecież po to tu przyszedł. Z drugiej strony miał złe przeczucia. - Przecież możesz mi zaufać. - stwierdził Django, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Zielonowłosy nie protestował. W końcu z Brownem Amore będzie bezpieczna. Nikt nie zgłaszał pretensji, większości było to nawet na rękę. Chłopcy zajęli się imprezowaniem, próbując zachęcić Baljeet'a do rozluźnienia się. Django nie dowiedział się, czy Hindus ostatecznie im ulegnie, ponieważ wyprowadził już Amore na zewnątrz. - Dokąd idziemy Scott? - zapytała, jąkając się. A więc uważa go za Scott'a. Tym lepiej dla niego. - Zobaczysz. - odpowiedział. Jej kroki były coraz bardziej chwiejne, a jego bolało ramię. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał poświęcić się biorąc ją na ręce. Nie była wcale ciężka, więc nie sprawiało mu to problemu. Scott spojrzał na zegar. Było już grubo po północy, a jej ciągle nie było. Nie mógł dłużej siedzieć bezczynnie, więc sięgnął po telefon, wybierając jej numer. - Scott, ktoś dzwoni. - wymamrotała. Dzwonek jej telefonu był dość głośny. Brown nie miał jednak zamiaru odbierać, niezależnie kto to był. - Ignoruj to kochanie. To zapewne nikt ważny. Pierwszy sygnał. Drugi, trzeci, czwarty.. W końcu połączenie urwało się. Blondyn poczuł jak trzęsą mu się dłonie. Noc była ciemna, ulice puste. Scott ubrał szybko płaszcz, po czym pośpiesznie wyszedł z mieszkania. Po drodze wybrał numer do Fineasza. Wiedział, że chłopak jest w trakcie wieczoru kawalerskiego, jednak było to bez znaczenia. Jeżeli wie coś o Amore, to trudno, musi poświęcić przyjęcie. - Halo. - powiedział niewyraźnie Flynn. - Hej. Widziałeś może Amore? Nastała krótka cisza, przerywana okrzykami dochodzącymi z mieszkania Fineasza. - Taaak. Django ją odprowadził. Hej, szwagier. Może wpadniesz do nas? Gdyby okoliczności nie wyglądały, jak wyglądają, Scott zapewne przystałby na propozycję Flynn'a, jednak teraz nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Może innym razem. - Dzięki, ale teraz nie mogę. Miłej zabawy. - Narazie. Blondyn rozłączył się. Zaczął przypominać sobie ostatnie momenty w których Django patrzył na jego dziewczynę. To nie było przyjacielskie spojrzenie, biło od niego pożądaniem, którego nie można było nazwać miłością. Czysta chęć seksu. Czym prędzej przyśpieszył, podążając w dobrze znanym sobie kierunku. - Scott... - wymamrotała Amore, gdy Django był już u progu swojego domu. - Scott.. - Już kochanie. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. - Ale Scott. Tu jesteś drugi ty. Brunet przeraźliwie obejrzał się za siebie. Za nim stał Milton posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Oddaj mi ją. - warknął. - Inaczej twoja gęba przypominać będzie Ukrainę. Gdyby mógł, Scott już teraz rzuciłby się na niego. Nie mógł jednak zaatakować go, póki miał na rękach jego dziewczynę. Django był wściekły. Gdyby nie on, już dawno miałby Amore tylko dla siebie. Nie miał zamiaru odpuścić, chociaż z drugiej strony już dawno chciał skończyć z nielubianą dwójką. Jego entuzjazm całkowicie opadł gdy Amore pod wpływem alkoholu... zwymiotowała prosto na jego koszulę. Scott zamrugał kilka razy, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Django natomiast skrzywił się, patrząc na były obiekt pożądania jak na śmieć. Nie potrafił dłużej żywić do niej tego uczucia, brzydził się trzymać ją na rękach. Stał z nią na twardym betonie. Czyżby same Niebiosa podsunęły mu pomysł na zemstę doskonałą? Kolejna okazja której nie mógł tak po prostu przepuścić. Gdy czujność Scott'a była uśpiona, upuścił różowowłosą na ziemię. Uderzyła głową o beton. - Amore! - krzyknął przerażony Milton, biegnąc do niej. Nastała ciemność. Tak jak kiedyś nie było nic, tak teraz obraz, który widziała Amore przypominał świat przed dziełem stworzenia. Ona było jego częścią. Była stworzeniem, pełnoprawnym i żywym. Była. Choć oczy miała zamknięte czuła, jak część jej istnienia ulatuje pozostawiając po sobie niewielką część. Bóg nie zabrał jej do siebie, ale zabrał coś, co było dla niej bardzo ważne, ale nie doceniała tego. Minęło pół roku. Różowowłosa spoglądała na swoje zdjęcie sprzed "wieczoru kawalerskiego". Była uśmiechnięta, wyraźnie cieszyła się życiem. Stała. Stała na własnych nogach. Teraz już nie mogła tego zrobić. - Przyniosłem herbaty. - powiedział Scott, kładąc filiżanki na stół. Nie odpowiedziała. Położyła palce na nogach przedstawionych na zdjęciu. Teraz były obumarłe, straciła jeden ze zmysłów na zawsze i to przez własną głupotę. Nie winiła Djanga, tylko siebie. Nie potrzebnie wtedy wypiła. Mężczyzna zauważył smutek na jej twarzy. Podszedł do niej, kucając przed jej wózkiem. - Uśmiechnij się. - powiedział, gładząc jej policzek. - Patrz, nic się nie stało. Mamy nawet herbatę. Oderwała wzrok od fotografii, spoglądając na niego. Jak mogła kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że on jest bez serca? Nikt nie miał tyle miłości dla niej co on, większość odwróciła się po tej sytuacji. Tylko on jej został. Ten Rosjanin bez poszanowania dla ludzkiego życia. Wyciągnęła ku niego ramiona, nie mogąc rzucić się ku niemu. Ten jak najszybciej objął ją z całej siły. Nic nie mówiła, po prostu go tuliła. I on i ona nie mieli już nikogo, zostawieni byli sobie samym. Mieli tylko siebie i sami sobie musieli wystarczyć. Inne informacje *FanFick ten jest częściowo odpowiedzią na "Opowieść mamy" autorstwa NaluChan. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania